quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Highdive
Highdive is a Multiplayer level. There is no in-game name for this level, the name comes from documentation included with the file. This level is made for 2-6 players. Unlike most other levels, even other Multiplayer-only maps, this level does not support Single Player in any way. This means that trying to load the level outside of a Deathmatch will result in the player being dumped to the Console. This level shares the same filename with HighDive. Other than name, the levels are entirely different from one another. Spawn Locations * Beside divider of Lower Pools closer to Double-Barrelled Shotgun. * Upper Buildings, roof of sloped building. * High drop, lands in pool of Water in Lower Pools with Pentagram of Protection. * Lower Pools, roof of Red Armor structure. * Upper Buildings, foyer of flatter building. * Lower Pools, behind divider below Rocket Launcher of Upper Buildings. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Between Red Armor platform and divider of Lower Pools, outpost side of Upper Buildings. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Roof of sloped building in Upper Buildings, accessible by beam reached through Elevator of Lower Pools. * Nailgun - Upper floor of sloped building in Upper Buildings. * Super Nailgun - Upper Buildings, wooden beam halfway between floor and roof of flatter building. * Grenade Launcher - Between the two Upper Buildings. * Rocket Launcher - Upper Buildings, small platform accessed by jumping from Yellow Armor platform. Powerups * Quad Damage - Upper floor of outpost, beside Upper Buildings. * Pentagram of Protection - Smaller pool of Water in Lower Pools, closer to outpost of Upper Buildings. * Ring of Shadows - Intersection of Water pools in Lower Pools. * Green Armor - Lower floor of sloped building in Upper Buildings. * Yellow Armor - Upper Buildings, wooden beam overlooking Lower Pools accessed by jumping from roof of flatter building. * Red Armor - Above the Lava pool in the Lower Pools. Room-By-Room Summarization Lower Pools * Pentagram of Protection in smaller pool of Water closer to outpost of Upper Buildings. * Ring of Shadows at intersection of Water pools. * Red Armor above the Lava pool. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun between Red Armor platform and divider, outpost side of Upper Buildings. * 2 Shells, 1''' at opposite ends of the longest pool. * '''2 Nails, 1''' at opposite ends of the longest pool. * '''Rockets in the longest pool, Elevator side. * Three 25 Health in the smaller Water pool further away from the outpost of the Upper Buildings. * Small pool of Lava at middle of back wall, between the two dividers. * 3''' pools of '''Water divide up most of the area. * Elevator on Double-Barrelled Shotgun side leads to thin beam beside Upper Buildings. Upper Buldings * Quad Damage on upper floor of outpost. * Green Armor on lower floor of sloped building. * Yellow Armor on wooden beam overlooking Lower Pools accessed by jumping from roof of flatter building. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun on roof of sloped building, accessible by beam reached through Elevator of Lower Pools. * Nailgun on upper floor of sloped building. * Super Nailgun on wooden beam halfway between floor and roof of flatter building. * Grenade Launcher between two buildings. * Rocket Launcher on small platform accessed by jumping from Yellow Armor platform. * Shells on lower floor of outpost. * Shells on lower floor of sloped building. * Nails on lower floor of sloped building. * Nails on wooden beam halfway between floor and roof of flatter building. * Rockets on lower floor of outpost. * 25 Health beside sloped building, Grenade Launcher side. * Elevator wall of Lower Pools has a small doorway for the sloped building, leading to a room filled with Water, allows access to upper and lower floors. * Pillar of Water inside flatter building allows access to roof. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:Quest levels